1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a washing machine. More particularly, the present invention relates to a washing machine capable of improving a structure of a lid closably coupled to a top cover and assembling efficiency thereof accordingly.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Washing machines are electric home appliances which removes various contaminants attached to clothes, cloth items, beddings (hereinafter, laundry), using both friction of water currents generated by rotation of a pulsator and shock applied to laundry by the pulsator.
A conventional washing machine typically includes a cabinet, a top cover coupled to a top of the cabinet and a lid hingedly secured to the top cover to open and close an opening formed at the top cover.
The lid will be explained in detail. Such the lid defines a center of a top of the washing machine and it includes a transparent member, a lower frame and an upper frame. A user can look inside the tub of the washing machine through transparent member. And a seating part where the transparent member is seated may be formed at the lower frame and the upper frame is coupled to the lower frame to support the transparent member.
An assembly order of such the lid will be described.
The transparent member is seated on the seating part formed at the lower frame. Hence, the lower frame is coupled to the upper frame by a plurality of screws, covering the upper frame.
Once the upper frame and the lower frame are coupled each other by the screws, the transparent member is supported securely between the upper frame and the lower frame
However, such the conventional lid may have following disadvantages.
The plurality of the screws should be provided to couple the upper and lower frames and productivity for assembling the lids would deteriorate because of increased assembly hour. In addition, production cost would be increased accordingly.
Furthermore, when opening and closing the lid, the transparent member contacts with the top cover and there might be scratches on the transparent member, which results in external beauty deterioration of the washing machine.